1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the treatment and correction of venous insufficiency or varicose veins. More particularly the invention relates to a minimally invasive procedure using a catheter-based system to sclerose the wall of the vein.
2. State of the Art
The human venous system of the lower limbs consists essentially of the superficial venous system and the deep venous system with perforating veins connecting the two systems. The superficial system includes the long or great saphenous vein and the short saphenous vein. The deep venous system includes the anterior and posterior tibial veins which unite to form the popliteal vein, which in turn becomes the femoral vein when joined by the short saphenous vein.
The venous systems contain numerous one-way valves for directing blood flow back to the heart. Venous valves are usually bicuspid valves, with each cusp forming a sack or reservoir for blood which, under pressure, forces the free surfaces of the cusps together to prevent retrograde flow of the blood and allow antegrade flow to the heart. An incompetent valve is a valve which is unable to close because the cusps do not form a proper seal and retrograde flow of blood cannot be stopped.
Incompetence in the venous system can result from vein dilation. Separation of the cusps of the venous valve at the commissure may occur as a result. Two venous diseases which often involve vein dilation are varicose veins and chronic venous insufficiency.
The varicose vein condition includes dilatation and tortuosity of the superficial veins of the lower limb, resulting in unsightly discoloration, pain and ulceration. Varicose veins often involve incompetence of one or more venous valves, which allow reflux of blood from the deep venous system to the superficial venous system or reflux within the superficial system.
Varicose veins are compatible with long life and rarely cause fatal complications, but the condition significantly decreases the quality of life. Patients complain primarily of leg fatigue, dull, aching pains, ankle swelling, and ulcerations. Occasionally, thrombosis occurs in dilated subcutaneous channels, resulting in local pain, induration, edema, inflammation, and disability. In addition to those problems, the high visibility of the unattractive rope-like swellings and reddish skin blotches causes considerable distress for both men and women. Lastly, varicose eczema, which is a local reddened swollen and itching skin condition can occur and can spread to distant parts of the body (called an “Id reaction”).
Phlebosclerosis, the destruction of venous channels by the injection of sclerosing agents, has been used to treat varicose veins since 1853, when Cassaignae and Ebout used ferric chloride. Sodium salicylate, quinine, urea, and sodium chloride have also been used, but the agent more recently favored is sodium tetradecyl sulfate. In order for phlebosclerosis to be effective, it is necessary to evenly dispense the sclerosing agent throughout the wall of the vein without using toxic levels of the sclerosing agent. This is not particularly difficult for the smaller veins. However, it is quite difficult or nearly impossible in larger veins. When a larger vein is injected with a sclerosing agent, the sclerosing agent is quickly diluted by the substantially larger volume of blood which is not present in smaller veins. The result is that the vein is sclerosed (injured) only in the vicinity of the injection. If the procedure is continued, and the injections are far apart, the vein often assumes a configuration resembling sausage links. The problem cannot be cured by injecting a more potent solution of sclerosing agent, because the sclerosing agent may become toxic at such a concentration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,962 discloses an injectable microfoam containing a sclerosing agent. The microfoam is injected into a vein where it expands and, theoretically, achieves the same results as a larger quantity of sclerosing agent without the toxicity. Such a foam is presently manufactured under the trademark Varisolve® by Provensis, Ltd., London, England. Recent clinical trials of the foam indicate a success rate of 81%.
Until recently, the preferred procedure for treating the great saphenous vein was surgical stripping. This highly invasive procedure involves making a 2.5 cm incision in the groin to expose the saphenofemoral junction, where the great saphenous vein and its branches are doubly ligated en masse with a heavy ligature. The distal portion of the vein is exposed through a 1 cm incision anterior to the medial malleolus, and a flat metal or plastic stripper is introduced to exit in the proximal saphenous vein. The leg is held vertically for 30 seconds to empty the venous tree before stripping the vein from the ankle to the groin. If the small saphenous vein is also incompetent, it is stripped at the same time from an incision posterior to the lateral malleolus to the popliteal space. After stripping the veins, the leg is held in the vertical position for three to four minutes to permit vessel ends to retract, constrict, and clot.
After the stripping procedure, collateral veins are removed by the avulsion-extraction technique which is illustrated schematically in prior art FIG. 1. By working through small (5 to 8 mm) transverse incisions, segments of vein 10 to 20 cm long can be removed by dissecting subcutaneously along the vein with a hemostat, and then grasping, avulsing, and removing the vein. With practice, long segments of vein in all quadrants can be removed through these small incisions. No attempt is made to ligate the branches or ends of the veins, since stripping has shown it to be unnecessary. Bleeding is controlled by elevation and pressure for two to four minutes. As many as 40 incisions are made in severe cases, but their small size and transverse direction permit closure with a single suture.
Before closure of the incisions, a rolled towel is rolled repeatedly from the knee to the ankle and from the knee to the groin to express any clots that may have accumulated. The groin incision is approximated with three 5-0 nylon mattress sutures and all other incisions are closed with a single suture.
As can be readily appreciated, the stripping and avulsion-extraction procedures are relatively invasive and require significant anaesthesia. It can therefore be appreciated that it would be desirable to provide an alternative, less invasive procedure which would accomplish the same results as stripping and avulsion-extraction.
Recently, a number of patents have issued disclosing the treatment of varicose veins with RF energy. Illustrative of these recent patents are: U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,312 entitled “Expandable Vein Ligator Catheter Having Multiple Electrode Leads”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,832 entitled “Expandable Catheter Having Two Sets of Electrodes”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,172 entitled “Expandable Vein Ligator Catheter and Method of Use”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,899 entitled “Expandable Catheter Having Improved Electrode Design, and Method for Applying Energy”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,277 entitled “Method and Apparatus for Reducing the Size of a Hollow Anatomical Structure”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,687 entitled “Method and Apparatus for Treating Venous Insufficiency”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,398 entitled “Method and Apparatus for Treating Venous Insufficiency Using Directionally Applied Energy”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,589 entitled “Catheter Having Expandable Electrodes and Adjustable Stent”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,847 entitled “Method and Apparatus for Minimally Invasive Treatment of Chronic Venous Insufficiency”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,136 entitled “Venous Pump Efficiency Test System And Method”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,598 entitled “Method and Apparatus for Minimally Invasive Treatment of Chronic Venous Insufficiency”. These patents generally disclose a catheter having an electrode tip which is switchably coupled to a source of RF energy. The catheter is positioned within the vein to be treated, and the electrodes on the catheter are moved toward one side of the vein. RF energy is applied to cause localized heating and corresponding shrinkage of the adjacent venous tissue. After treating one section of the vein, the catheter can be repositioned to place the electrodes to treat different sections of the vein.
Although this procedure has gained acceptance and is less invasive than the stripping and avulsion-extraction procedures, there are several disadvantages to it. In particular, RF treatment is actually quite slow and painful and the patient must be sufficiently anaesthetized along the entire length of the veins to be treated. In addition, repositioning the catheter is time consuming thus requiring anaesthesia for a prolonged period. Moreover, the RF treatment is incomplete, as only a portion of the vein wall is actually treated, i.e. the portion contacting the electrode. The partially treated vein may eventually re-cannularize. Furthermore, tributary veins remain unaffected and must be treated separately.